Viola Hastings
'Viola Hastings' Viola Hastings is the main character of the 2006 American romantic-comedy movie, She's the Man. She is played by Amanda Bynes. It is based on the 12th Night by Shakespeare. 'Story' Viola Hastings (Amanda Bynes) is a high school soccer player at Cornwall, which has just cut its girls' soccer team. After her request to join the boys' team is refused by the sexist coach, she finds a way to play for Cornwall's rival, Illyria. Viola's twin brother, Sebastian (James Kirk), is supposed to enter Illyria as a new student, and since he is instead going to a contest in London with his fledgling band, Sebastian asks Viola to cover for him by telling the school that he is sick and each of their parents (who are divorced) thinks that he is staying with the other. Viola instead decides to pass herself off as Sebastian and join the boys' soccer team at Illyria. She hopes to beat the Cornwall team and humiliate her cocky and sexist goalie ex-boyfriend, Justin Drayton (Robert Hoffman) who plays for the Cornwall boys team. With the help of her friends, Viola becomes the quirky "Fake Sebastian". At Illyria, Viola's roommate is Duke Orsino (Channing Tatum), a hot striker on the soccer team. Tryouts see Viola assigned to second string, a group of unfit boys who are on the soccer team, but do not play the actual matches, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, "Fake Sebastian's" lab partner, Olivia Lennox (Laura Ramsey), develops a crush on him, which frustrates Duke, who likes Olivia. In exchange for "Fake Sebastian's" help in getting Olivia's attention, Duke agrees to put in extra soccer practice time with him. Coach Dinklage (Vinnie Jones ) eventally moves "Fake Sebastian" up to first string, and "he" is delighted. “Fake Sebastian” is reminded, by a message from his mother, Daphne, about the Junior League carnival that he and Viola promised to attend. Due to the fact that Duke’s mother is also a part of the Junior League, he must go as well. “Fake Sebastian” is forced to switch between himself and Viola the whole time, while trying to avoid her mother and Monique Valentine (Alexandra Breckenridge), the real Sebastain's girlfriend, so that she is not discovered as impersonating her brother. Viola is trying to run around and do both her and her brother’s jobs at the carnival. Duke misses his chance with Olivia when her shift is up at the kissing booth. He is not disappointed by her replacement, who turns out to be “Fake Sebastian’s” sister, Viola. Duke and Viola meet for the first time and exchange their kiss at the kissing booth, only to be interrupted by Viola’s ex-boyfriend, Justin. Duke and Justin get into a fight and decide they will finish the battle on the soccer field. Duke realizes he might be crushing not only on Olivia, but on Viola as well. Olivia goes on a date with Duke to make "Fake Sebastian" jealous, remaining far more interested in him than in Duke. Encouraged by Viola (Viola didn't mean to encouraged her), she decides to go directly to Sebastian and tell him how she feels. The plot becomes complicated when the real Sebastian returns from London a day early. When he arrives at Illyria, Olivia runs up and kisses him. Duke, seeing this, believes his roommate has betrayed him and after arguing with "Fake Sebastian", Duke kicks him out from their dormitory. Viola stays in Eunice Bates' (Emily Perkins) room and oversleeps, causing the real Sebastian to wind up on the field playing in what should be his sister's spot in the next day's much-anticipated game against Cornwall. Principal Gold (David Cross), who has been told of Viola's impersonating Sebastian by two students, Monique and Malcolm (James Snyder), halts the game and informs the crowd that the real Sebastian is a girl. The real Sebastian being present instead, he proves himself to be male by pulling down his shorts and exposing his genitals off-screen. At half-time, Viola explains the situation to the real Sebastian and they switch places again. Later on in the game Viola explains that she has been impersonating her brother, finally convincing Duke and everyone else by showing them her breasts (again, off screen). Coach Dinklage agrees to let Viola keep playing anyway, sternly informing the Cornwall coach that Illyria doesn't discriminate based on gender and he calls out the coach for his sexist ways. Illyria wins the game on a penalty kick when Viola scores a goal (after a save and then pass from Duke) past her ex-boyfriend Justin. Everyone at Illyria celebrates their victory over Cornwall, except for Duke who is hurt at Viola's deception. She invites Duke to her debutante ball. They meet in a garden and head to the Debutante ball, where they are introduced, come on stage, and kiss. Also at the debutante ball are the newly-found couples, Olivia and Sebastain, Monique and Justin, and Eunice and Toby. At the end of the film, Viola and Duke are shown playing on the soccer team of Illyria a year later, both on the first string. 'Personality' Viola is a tomboy who is spunky, witty and funny. She loves to play soccer. She is self-reliant and isn't afraid to get into fights and tussles. The thought of becoming a debutante and wearing pink and frills makes her gag. Viola loves to eat. Viola has little manners and is very ungraceful. She really believes in girl-power and hates sexist people who think girls can't beat boys. She also proves to be very brave when she pretends to be Sebastian. 'Appearance' General Viola has caramel brown hair. She has blue-grey eyes that appear very blue in some shots, and grey in others. Viola has a mild tan. In all of the advertising posters, Viola has red lipstick on, but in the movie she has pink lips often just with lip-gloss on. She dresses in very tomboyish clothes, like a cap, hoodie and old sneakers when she meets Monique and denim shorts, a plain white tee-shirt and airy, blue cropped sweater when with Paul. Cornwall Uniform The Cornwall girls uniform is a white t-shirt with black lining and sky blue stripes down either side of her body. The shorts are navy blue with a white stripe on either side of her pants. They also have almost knee high navy blue boots with a sky blue stripe around the top of the boot. They are also seen carrying sky blue sports bags with the Cornwall emblem embroided in the fabric. They have also got sky blue headbands. Illyria Soccer Team Uniform When Viola is pretending to be Sebastian, she is accepted into the soccer team's first string, thanks to Duke. Her uniform is bright red. On the top right of their shirt is the Illyria emblem, and on the top left is the Adias emblem, which means the sports shop Adias supports them. Down both of her shoulders are four white stripes and the lining around her neck is white. Viola is wearing a long sleeved white shirt underneath her uniform because she doesn't want the boys to see her feebly arms making them doubt that she is really Sebastian. The whole soccer team have all got red, nearly knee long, airy shorts. On the left leg is the Adias symbol again. On both legs there are three white, horizontal stripes. The soccer team have also all got long, white socks, that get dirty in no time, with three red vertical lines wrapping the top of the socks. At the Fair At the Junior League Fair, Viola is wearing a red sleeveless V-neck dress only held up by two thin straps and she is wearing red high-heels. This is one of the very rare occasions we see Viola dressing in somewhat girly clothes, the other occasion being her green debutante dress she wears at the Debutante Ball. She dresses in these clothes because her mother (who wants Viola to be a lady) thinks Viola is at her dad's with Sebastian and Monique, and Monique, who is a typical teenage girl, is teaching Viola to be a debutante. Debutante Dress At the Debutante Ball, Viola is wearing a spring-green, mermaid style dress. She has got small pearls running down the sides of the dress. At the debutante ball her hair is in locks, different to all the other times we've seen her because her hair is usually straight. On her right hand she is wearing a silver bracelet and her bouquet is made out of red and white flowers with a white ribbon. 'Gallery' Screenshots She-s-the-man-shes-the-man-7936950-400-266.jpg She-s-the-man-shes-the-man-7937136-400-266.jpg She-s-the-man-shes-the-man-7937154-400-266.jpg She-s-the-man-shes-the-man-7937175-400-266.jpg She-s-the-man-shes-the-man-7937165-400-266.jpg She-s-the-man-shes-the-man-7937183-400-266.jpg Stm 3 jpg.jpg Stmjpg.jpg She-s-the-man-shes-the-man-7936367-400-266.jpg ShesTheMan2.jpg She's the man jpg.jpg